The user interface (UI) design refers to an overall design of the human-machine interface (HMI), operation logics and interface aesthetics of software. During the process of a user interacting with a machine to obtain information and experiences, there needs a medium, that is, a viewable HMI as well as an interactive device and a method corresponding to the HMI. For example, the advent of touch-screen mobile phones presents the touch interaction mechanism to the general public consumers. Meanwhile, the conventional interfaces such as mice and keyboards have been rapidly evolved into interfaces that are adapted to the touch interactions. Now, the users can interact with a host by clicking on the touch screen or dragging an icon displayed on the screen.
However, in the prior art touch screens regardless of capacitive touch screens or resistive touch screens, a piece of touch glass or thin film needs to be additionally disposed in front of the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and this adds to the thickness and weight of the display screen. Meanwhile, when the consumer touches the display screen of an electronic apparatus with a finger to control the electronic apparatus, swings of the apparatus itself tend to be caused and there exist a certain distance and a certain angle between the display screen and the consumer. Additionally, touching the display screen directly with the finger tends to cause a residual fingerprint on the display screen. Further, for planar interfaces that are manipulated through touching, the richness of contents in the interfaces is greatly restricted. Specifically, the operation of making a confirmation or selection by moving a cursor to a certain button and staying there for a period of time allows for only one kind of confirmation or entry, so the interaction richness is restricted and, additionally, this makes the user feel unnatural and restrained during the interaction operations.
Nowadays, holographic display technologies have been developed. The term “holographic” may be understood as displaying objects or frames in a 3D form (i.e., presenting all frames at all view angles of an object). The holographic imaging technologies comprise recording and reproducing images of all frames at all view angles of an object by means of a special technical means so that a visual effect totally the same as the real-world scene is perceived by human eyes. Accordingly, providing a mechanism of interaction that utilizes (holographic) 3D images separate from screen touch operations will greatly improve operation experiences of the users.